Healer
by LEMarauder
Summary: COMPLETE! When Dean needs blood after a bad hunt leaves him wounded, it is someone else who arrives to save him. Set amid S4. Bloodloss!Dean, Anxious!Sam. Drabble chapters. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here is my first foray into writing for the Supernaturalverse. I would like to offer a shy, humble thanks to all the players of the E/O challenge (either play it or read/review it cause it's marvelous stuff) whose amazing stories made me want to join the mad fun over here *sends large batch of virtual brownies* Anyway, enjoy some bloodloss!Dean on me. My master plan is to continue with three to four parts, with updates in very short order.

A/N 2: It is an epic tragedy, but alas, I do not own any of the brilliant characters you recognize...just borrowing so I can batter them a bit...

* * *

_Almost there, almost there. _Sam chanted desperately.

He tried to quicken his pace, impeded by Dean's unconscious dead weight. Ten paces away, the door suddenly flew open. Bobby appeared and immediately availed himself upon the bloody pair.

"Dammit! What happened, boy?"

"South corner," Sam answered breathlessly, "we were down planting the last bag when the thing sent stuff flying...It's bad."

He shifted to allow Bobby to help him carry his brother's limp form into the house. Sam's eyes flashed to the gravel underfoot, where, in the few moments they'd halted, a small pool of blood had already dripped down from Dean's form.

* * *

Intrigued? Love it? Hate it? I would absolutely LOVE to hear from you, but regardless thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaand part two for your reading pleasure! This little story is mapped-out and mostly written, so hopefully that will keep you kind readers happy! Part three sometime later this week.

A/N 2: *goes to check* nope, still not owning anything from Kripke and Co.

* * *

The moment they were inside, there was a frantic flurry of activity. Stacks of volumes and piles of paper unceremoniously swept off the table to allow for a make-shift bed; anxious shouted instructions; steps and procedures familiar but never comfortable.

Bobby dived out of sight for the First-Aid kit as Sam began the ritualistic stock of Dean's vitals.

He really was in bad shape this time. Left side drenched with blood, his skin chalky, covered in a sheen of sweat. The terribly familiar purplish-black shadows gathered under his eyes, as they always did when Dean went down hard. And getting impaled by an airborne 2x4 most definitely qualified. Freaking poltergeists.

"You're gonna be okay, bro..." Sam murmured automatically, taking his pulse. Fast and thready. Damn.

"What has happened?" A quiet voice asked behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, check out the ultra-speedy update! To be honest, I have never done a multi-chapter fic before, so I do hope the pacing makes sense and is not utterly maddening. Anyway, RL is actually being cooperative for once, so it looks like I will be able to post again very soon *celebrates* Many thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and put this story on alert- it makes a girl feel all special :) Anyway, enjoy!

A/N 2: Still with the not owning anything.

* * *

Sam jumped and whipped around. Castiel stood there, hands deep in his omnipresent coat pockets, looking intently at Dean's still form.

"Cas! Geez, what are you-" He huffed a short impatient sigh- "Never mind. Look, now's _really _not a good time for a heavenly telegram."

That signature head tilt to the side. "He looks...most unwell."

_Why thank you, Angel of State the Obvious. _"Can you do anything about it?" He asked, now pressing a towel against the gaping wound. Dean's shallow breathing hitched at the pressure and he winced in sympathy.

Petulant blue eyes met his. "You know I cannot heal others."

Heavy footsteps announced Bobby's return. The veteran hunter barely acknowledged the angel newly-appeared in his living room, turning instead back to Sam.

"How's he?"

"Shock's setting in, I think. Bobby, there's no time for a hospital- he needs blood _now_." As he said this, Sam began rolling up his shirt sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Had a major S4 marathon last night (Up to CAIADB), so now I'm all hopped up on Castiel being all intense hardcore soldier *squee* Thanks to the wonderful **N-Sarrova, **my beta who knows/worships all things Cas. Also, I though earlier it would only take me 3-4 parts to write this, but it now looks like we are on the 6-7ish path. Fear not, though, updates will continue regularly. Ah the joys of being home from school :) And now I'm done. Really. Enjoy!

A/N 2: Nope, still nothing by way of owning these amazing boy

* * *

Castiel looked between Sam's exposed forearm and Dean's blood-soaked chest and back again, a sudden terrible comprehension dawning on him.

"Sam..." He began in a low voice, but the youngest Winchester wasn't paying him the slightest attention.

-"Bobby, you've still got those IV supplies, right? From the St. Jude's case?"

-"Sure I do, but- you two the same type an' all?"

Sam readjusted the nearly-soaked towel on Dean's abdomen and glanced at his brother's closed eyes. "We're both AB." he answered, then more quietly, "just like Dad."

He looked up at Bobby. "Come on, hur-" "SAM!" Castiel interjected, stepping forward, "You cannot possibly be serious about this."

Sam gaped at him, incredulous. What frigging celestial decree could they possibly be breaking now?

"Serious about _what_?"

"Your blood. You cannot give it to Dean. It is" - the angel casted his eyes to the ground- "toxic."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun. By the way, Sam's line about their father's blood type isn't random, it is specifically shown in canon...anyone care to take a guess where it is? *holds tempting virtual chocolate chip cookie* Not that I am resorting to petty bribes for reviews...nope...not at all :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just another grateful thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they rock beyond belief! Hope it's still fun

A/N 2: Just borrowing.

* * *

The silence was broken only by the rapid pant of Dean's breathing. _God, they know. _They seriously did not have time for _this _conversation now.

Guilt-flavored adrenaline coursed through Sam like fire and ice; his heart began to hammer. _The demon blood, the angels found out..._

"Cas, look-"

"No one in heaven is exactly certain of the trigger," Castiel went on still not meeting his eyes -Sam froze, a tiny implausible hope welling up- "but it seems since you have exercised your...abilities...the demonic strains in your blood have grown stronger. This is not something my superiors would want inside Dean." He chewed the corner of his lip pensively. "I see now why I was sent: I can't let you do this."

Dizzying relief filled him at the same time as Sam's frustration peaked. He slid an agitated hand down his face. Winchesters could never have it both ways. Ever. He had dredged up these godforsaken powers-had delved much deeper than he ever intended- to try and do some good, but now he couldn't even help his brother the way he used to. Before all this.

"Fine." He said resignedly, "So we don't use me. Got any better ideas?" Sam felt a violent shudder jerk across Dean's shoulders. "Or are you gonna sit around and help me watch my brother bleed out?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Back on the writing wagon, apologies for the delay...real life just decided to interfer for a while. Grr. Anyway, if you're still following along, thank you! Hope you like :)

A/N 2: Sadly, still not mine.

* * *

The angel looked down at his charge lying prone on the table beneath him, bleeding and in need.

He wished vainly for the power restore his Father's creatures, the way he once could from home, but existing within this mortal vessel had many frustrating parameters. But, perhaps, some insight as well.

Tentatively, Castiel probed the cloudy memories of his host, hoping to find some experience from Jimmy Novak's human life to save the one dwindling away in front of him.

Flashes of a doctor's office. Paperwork. Medical jargon that meant about as much to him as Enochian did to a tree frog. Finally saw what he was searching for. Then disappointment.

"Well, the blood in this body won't help...it's only Oh-_Plus."_

"Plus?...You mean O-_Positive_?"

He nodded gravely, couldn't fathom the grin splitting Sam's face.

"Lose the trench. Time for you to make a miracle happen."


	7. Chapter 7

Updated A/N: Alright, so I had *initially* thought this was the end, but it seems that I need to carry on just a little longer. Thank you to the sweet, sensible people who have made this perfectly clear :) SO, not the end, but within one to two parts, I'd imagine...

A/N 2: No money. Only tremendous amounts of fangirl adoration...

* * *

Sensation returned first- stiff, cold, throbbing- followed by memory. Rattling laughter, Sammy's terrified shouts, a rogue ceiling beam trained on him...

A tentative shift, grasping for a sign of where or _how _he was. Telltale pinch in his abdomen meant stitches...freakin' boat load of 'em.

Felt something taped to his arm, but pretty sure he was parked on a table- so no hospital. Awesome.

Eyes cracked cautiously. The wicked Devil's trap etched above his head brought instant relief. _Bobby's. Nice one, Sam. _

"Dean?"

Angel, not hunter, drifted into his sight line. Castiel looked slightly bemused, holding a bit of gauze to the crook of his non-trenchcoated arm.

Before he could rasp a response, Sam suddenly materialized in front of him and Dean let out a mental breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Sam crouched to eye level. Full mother hen mode. "Hey, welcome back."

"Thanks." He nodded to the angel hovering intently, "'S he doin' here?"

Sam fussed with the IV affixed to his arm.

"You know, just dropped by for a round of Holy Blood Drive."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I really wanted to get this up _before _I went out of town last week, but the muse gods just laughed at me- hence delay. I also had this crazy, 1-in-the-morning notion that the previous chapter was the end, but that was clearly not the case, so now I hope I really have come to a satisfactory end. I hope you like it! A special thanks to the awesomest **NewspaperTaxis** for her fab reviews and suggestions- I have tried to infuse them here :) Enjoy!

**A/N 2**: Just playin' in Kripke's sandbox.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam nursed his third cup of Singer-strength coffee as he watched Dean fade back into oblivion.

They had moved him to the sofa, blanket drawn only to his waist so as not to disturb the forty-seven new stitches crisscrossing his bruised and inflamed abdomen.

Cas' blood has done it's job, color slowly returning, just the stubborn shadows encircling his eyes offering stark reminder of this latest brush with..._it. _

He shifted in the armchair, settling in for the rest of the night, only renewed fears at an angel's warning for company. _Demon. Toxic. Evil. _

Unseen from the doorway, Bobby watched the Winchesters.

"They gonna make it through this?" He asked, draining the shot in his hand.

Behind him, Castiel paused mid-shrug into his coat. "They have to. I will see to it."

A breath of wind, a rustling of wings, and the house grew silent.

**Fin.**


End file.
